theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 10 - Yo-Yo the Snail Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Yo-yo the Snail" (The episode starts where Gary, Snellie and Lary sleeps while snoring and meowing in SpongeBob's room) SpongeBob: Wake up, little guys! (Gary, Snellie and Lary wakes up while they meow) Do you know what today is Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: It's take Gary, Snellie and Lary for a walk in a park day! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Just give me a few minutes to get leashes. (Walks off) Gary: You guys? It's our next adventure in Bikini Bottom. Any ideas of we can see a mysterious Hip-Hop-Snail? Snellie: Well Gary, to tell you the truth there's a snail with a mustache, a yellow shell and his slithery body is brown. Lary: Yeah. His name is Yo-yo and he's a famous Hip-Hop Snail and he gives autographs to every fish in Bikini Bottom. Gary: You're right you guys. So if we put on the leashes ourselves we can get to our new friend Yo-yo the Hip-Hop Snail. Snellie and Lary: Yeah!!! (Suddenly, the phone rings and SpongeBob picks it up) SpongeBob: I'll get it, Gary. Ahem. SquarePants residents. Squidward: SpongeBob! Where's my clarinet Clary? SpongeBob: Oh, Squidward it's been so long for my favorite next door neighbor. Squidward: That's because I've never called you. Now where's my clarinet? SpongeBob: I've got it, Squidward. Gary has it inside his shell. Squidward: Well bring him over here so I can get ready for my clarinet recital! SpongeBob: OK Squidward. (Hangs up the phone. He comes back to Gary, Snellie and Lary with a leash in his hands) Gary, that was my buddy Squidward on the phone. So did you get the clarinet? Gary: (Took out the clarinet) It's right here, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Great! Put on your leash buddy and let's go for a walk! Gary: Okay. (SpongeBob walks off again to get The Krusty Krab uniform hat) Now how do I put on this thing? (He lassos his leash but it goes around Gary, Snellie and Lary real tight) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SpongeBob comes back to Gary, Snellie and Lary again with his Krusty Krab uniform hat on) Gary: SpongeBob, get us out of here! I don't know how to put on my own leash! Lary: This is not going well. Snellie: Yeah. Please help. SpongeBob: Oh yeah. Don't worry I'll help you. (Pulls the leash off of Gary, Snellie and Lary) Let me help you put the leash on. (Puts the leashes on Gary, Snellie and Lary's neck) Let's go for a walk pals. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Okay! (SpongeBob took Gary, Snellie and Lary for for a walk outside where he sees so many buildings and boatmobiles. SpongeBob then sits down on the bench with Gary, Snellie and Lary) SpongeBob: Phew. Oh Gary, Squidward's been waiting for so long while you bring him his clarinet. One day you can play the clarinet just like him. Gary: Yeah and If I go to the Snail-Clubhouse with Squidward's clarinet every snail will think I'm good at it. Snellie: How will we gonna sneak out of this and meat the Hip-Hop-Snail? Lary: Yeah. Yo-yo's got a guitar playing on a tune. SpongeBob: You guys, just who in the world is Yo-yo? Gary: Ooh. Just another one of our snail species. SpongeBob: I know you can hang out with your Snail friends Gary, but you have to return Squidward his clarinet. It's his recital tonight. Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Sighs) Meow. (Later that day Daniel and Pat came slithering by and sees SpongeBob) Pat: (Jumps up with a glee) Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow! Daniel: Look, Pat! It's our hero SpongeBob SquarePants the yellow guy we've been searching for. Pat: Meow! (SpongeBob took out Squidward's clarinet out of Gary's shell) Meow? Daniel: What's he got there? I bet he's knows about his friend Squidward Q Tentacles. Pat: Meow. Gary: SpongeBob, do you mind if I play the clarinet? SpongeBob: Oh. Sure thing, Gary. (Gary plays the clarinet he's really good at playing it's notes) Snellie: Ooh. That's sounds beautiful! Lary: Yeah. He's really good! Daniel: Gary's playing Squidward's clarinet? But why? Pat: Meow meow meow. Daniel: Hey, Gary! Snellie! Lary! Gary: (Stops playing the clarinet) Huh? (Sees Daniel and Pat) Hi, Daniel! Hi, Pat! Daniel: Is that Squidward's clarinet your playing? Pat: Meow? Gary: Yes it is. And I'm returning it to his pal Squidward. Do you two wanna come? Pat: Meow! Daniel: Sure we can! (Daniel and Pat hop on the bench next to Gary, Snellie and Lary) SpongeBob: Huh? It's Tom's Snail Daniel and he's got a snail kid 'Patrick'. How are you doing little Patrick? Pat: Meow. Daniel: Meow. SpongeBob: Okay. You two can come along. Gary has to return his uh I mean Squidward's clarinet. (He stands up and goes back walking with Gary, Snellie and Lary along with Daniel and Pat) Here I come, Squidward! (Suddenly, The wind started to blow a powerful gust is blowing Bikini Bottom) My that's a big wind! (Daniel's squishy pet ball is blown away) Daniel: (Gasps) My ball! (Gets carried away by the wind) Whoah!! Snellie: Daniel!!! Pat: Meooooow!!! Gary: Quick grab him! (He, Snellie, Lary and Pat grabs holds of Daniel but the really powerful wind blows Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Pat away even Squidward's clarinet it has fallen out of Gary's shell but SpongeBob gets past by the wind and makes it to The Krusty Krab. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Pat have landed in Jellyfish Fields with a splat. A jellyfish buzzes by while passing the five snails) Gary: Is everyone alright? Lary: Yeah I'm all right. Daniel: Gary! Where's Squidward's clarinet?! (Gasps) And where's my Squishy pet ball!!? Pat: Meooooow!!! Snellie: The wind must have blown us towards Jellyfish Fields. And Squidward's clarinet must have landed somewhere. Daniel: And so has my squishy pet ball! Pat: Meow!!! Gary: Squidward's not gonna like this! (Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob comes in with Gary's leash) SpongeBob: SpongeBob WorkPants reporting for duty, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. Just the boy I wanted to see. I want you to cook up some Krabby Patties to the hungry costumers. SpongeBob: Aye aye, sir! (He goes into the kitchen but he is stopped by Squidward) Squidward: Not so fast, SpongeBob. Where's my clarinet 'Clary'? SpongeBob: What clarinet? Squidward: Did you bring it with you? SpongeBob: Yep. right here! (Shows him that is only Gary's leash) That's weird I only brought Gary's leash. I forgot I keep it in my pockets. (Checks in his pockets but notices that the clarinet is missing) It's gone!!!!! Squidward: Huh? SpongeBob: I've must have dropped it somewhere in Bikini Bottom!!! (Cries) Squidward: Oh no! But my clarinet recital is today! What will I do now? SpongeBob: (Sadly) I'm afraid the clarinet recital has to wait, Squidward! Squidward: SpongeBob, I hope you didn't do any idiot stuff we need to find my clarinet before the clarinet recital starts! SpongeBob: Yeah. Let's go! (SpongeBob and Squidward left The Krusty Krab to go find the clarinet. Scene cuts to the five snails getting out of Jellyfish Fields) Gary: Looks like we made it out of Jellyfish Fields. Snellie: Any luck finding Squidward's clarinet? Lary: No, Snellie. We haven't and we still haven't found Daniel's squishy pet ball. Daniel: Looks like we need some help. Pat: Meow. (Five snails sighs) ???: (In Jingle's voice off screen) Like a rainbow in the clouds up in the sky doing the blues is not so high. Gary: Who said that? Pat: Meow? Meow? Meow? Meow? Meow? (We see a Hip Hop Snail named Yo-yo playing a guitar when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the five snails looking at Yo-yo the Snail playing a guitar) Yo-yo: (In Jingle's voice) I'm a Hip Hop Snail you know what I mean. My friends will think you are Eugene. Gary: Excuse me... Stranger! But who are you suppose to be? Yo-yo: Maybe I should explain later if you know what I mean. Snellie: I think it has to be him. The one with the yellow shell and a mustache. Daniel: That's Yo-yo the Snail. He's playing the guitar and sends autographs to all of Bikini Bottom. Pat: Meow. Lary: Yeah. Maybe we should ask him if we join him at the recital. Gary: Hey yo. Uh do you mind if you can join our adventure? Snellie: We're looking for Squidward's clarinet. Daniel: And my squishy pet ball! Lary: Yeah. They must've landed somewhere in Bikini Bottom. Pat: Meow! Yo-yo: Oh a squishy pet ball ey? (Takes out a squishy pet ball out of his shell) This is what you're looking for? Daniel: Hey that's my squishy pet ball give it back! Yo-yo: Ah yes a squishy pet ball is what we pets play. (Sniffs) And we play with this thing with the owners. (Sniffs) Yes it's what we snails do at the time like this. (Throws the squishy pet ball back to Daniel) Daniel: Thanks, Yo-yo! Pat: Meow. Yo-yo: So what do you say about Squidward's clarinet? Gary: All we know is it must have somewhere in Bikini Bottom. Can you help us look for it? Yo-yo: Three years for now a clarinet named Clary just landed in the Bikini Bottom Dumpster. But just to be safe, I can help you. Snellie: That's the sprint, Yo-yo! Lary: Yeah. Let's go! (The six snails go to Bikini Bottom to find Squidward's clarinet while the scene cuts to SpongeBob and Squidward still looking for the clarinet SpongeBob calls Patrick Star on the phone) SpongeBob: Hello, Patrick? Patrick: Hey buddy, you'll never guest what I've been doing. SpongeBob: (Sadly) Don't ask now, Patrick. Squidward's clarinet is missing do you think you can help us? Patrick: Oh I'm sorry, SpongeBob but I'm watching T.V. I just can't decide to watch the old show or the new show. (Watches his T.V. with a remote) SpongeBob: That's okay then. (Hangs up the phone) Squidward: Patrick is a dimwit while he's lazing around. Now come on, SpongeBob let's find that clarinet. SpongeBob: OK, Squidward. (Scene cuts to the six snails looking high and low for Squidward's clarinet) Yo-yo: What does Squidward's clarinet look like dudes? Gary: Well yo, It's black and it's an instrument. Daniel: It can blow into it for wind. Pat: Meow. Lary: Just keep looking! Snellie: Gary, we been looking for Squidward's clarinet all day. Can't we take a break? Gary: No way, Snellie. Now that we have Yo-yo, he's good at finding things. Yo-yo: He's right. You know we should look around Bikini Bottom for the clarinet. Pat: Meow. (The six snails went on to Bikini Bottom and asked one of the citizens where Squidward's clarinet is) Nat: What can I do for you snails? Yo-yo: Gary, Snellie and Lary, ask him. Gary: (To Nat) Meow meow meow meow? Snellie: (To Nat) Meow meow? Lary: (To Nat) Meow meow meow? Nat: The clarinet? Yes I see it. It has been located in the Bikini Bottom Dumpster. Why don't you check it out? Pat: Meow. Yo-yo: Thanks for the information citizen. Nat: (Gasps) Could that be the famous Yo-yo the Snail? Yo-yo: Yep that's me. Nat: I've waited so long for this! Could I have your autograph? (Takes out a book with blank pages) Yo-yo: Sure you can. (Writes the book on blank pages with a pen) Nat: Thank you, Yo-yo! (Walks off) Gary: Snellie, I think Daniel's right. He can sign autographs to every people in Bikini Bottom. Snellie: (Laughs) You said it, Gary. Daniel: That's what I've been trying to tell you guys. Lary: Forget that. Just keep on looking for Squidward's clarinet. Pat: Meow. Daniel: You're right. SpongeBob is getting so sad about it. Pat: Meow. Gary: Okay so Squidward's clarinet is black and it's an instrument and it can blow wind. Snellie: And it makes wonderful musical notes. Lary: Yeah we won't let Squidward get mad about the recital. Pat: Meow. Daniel: Let's get to the dumpster. Yo-yo: I wouldn't go there if I were you. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Pat: Meow? Yo-yo: This SpongeBob character your talking about. He's a hero of all Bikini Bottom. But I can help you make SpongeBob happy again. Daniel: Hen hen. Thanks, Yo-yo. I'm sure we'll find Squidward's clarinet in the dumpster. (The six snails went back to Jellyfish Fields to find Squidward's clarinet) Yo-yo: We're back in Jellyfish Fields. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Meow? Pat: Meow meow meow. Snellie: Pat is right you guys were getting tired. Yo-yo: Tired you say? Lary: We've been looking too long. Yo-yo: Then it's settled. First let's rest then head to the dump. (He lies down on the grass and Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Pat lies down on the grass and they open their eyes and sees the clouds which are flowers) Gary: So a little rest huh? Snellie: And seeing a clouds and jellyfish up in the sky huh? Lary: What are we suppose to do? Yo-yo: Just keep your eyes open and see what you see. Gary: My eyes are open! Snellie: Me too! Lary: Me three! Daniel: I'm looking! Pat: Meow! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Pat and Yo-yo sees the clouds too long) French Narrator: (Title card reading) One Hour Later... (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Pat and Yo-yo had their eyes closed. Now they took a nap on the grass of Jellyfish Fields when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Jellyfish Fields. A bunch of jellyfish flies above the clouds and the six snails are still resting) Yo-yo: (Yawns like Jingle) Gary: (Yawns and meows) Snellie: (Yawns and meows) Lary: (Yawns and meows) Daniel: (Yawns like Oxnard) Pat: (Yawns like Penelope) Gary: I don't know about you guys but I shouldn't have never keep my eyes open. Daniel: So did I. Snellie: It's so relaxing. Lary: Yeah. Pat: (Yawns like Penelope) (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Pat got up and tell each other about Squidward's clarinet) Lary: Okay. Were fully rested. Now let's get back to finding that clarinet. Snellie: Now we all know it's black and it's an instrument and it can blow in into the wind correct? Gary: That's right, Snellie. Pat: Meow. Daniel: But Nat said it was located in the Bikini Bottom Dumpster. Yo-yo: The clarinet you said about it can make notes too. Pat: Meow? Daniel: What do you mean by that? Yo-yo: It can make music while the crowd cheers and applause in the audience. What's so cool about the recital anyway? Gary: Well yo, were all fully rested and ready to go to the dumpster so what do we all say about that? (Yo-yo the snail got up off the grass) Yo-yo: Let's go! (The six snails go out of Jellyfish Fields and back to Bikini Bottom. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob and Squidward still looking for the clarinet) Squidward: There's not much time left! My clarinet is around here somewhere. SpongeBob: (Sadly) I wish I knew. (Shellphone rings and SpongeBob answers it) Yes? Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob did you find Squidward's clarinet? SpongeBob: No, Patrick. I didn't find it? Patrick: Well did you check the dumpster? SpongeBob: Wow I never thought of that. Patrick: And guess what. I found the way to watch new shows on T.V. SpongeBob: That's great, Pat. But I gotta go. (Hangs up the shellphone) Squidward: Did he just say it was located in the dumpster? SpongeBob: Yes. That's where your clarinet is landed. Squidward: Let's go there before the recital starts. (He and SpongeBob goes to the Bikini Bottom Dumpster while the scene cuts to the six snails going to the Bikini Bottom Dumpster where the clarinet has landed) Gary: We better find Squidward's clarinet you guys. SpongeBob is counting on us. Snellie: Yeah. SpongeBob is getting sadder and sadder. Lary: Everyone split up and find Squidward's clarinet. Pat: Meow! (The six snails split up and looked high and low for Squidward's clarinet) Gary: (Looks at a pile of trash) Not here! Snellie: (Looks at another pile of trash) Not here! Lary: (Looks at a third pile of trash) Not here! Daniel: (Looks at a fourth pile of trash) Not here either! Pat: (Looks at a fifth pile of trash) Meow meow meow! (The five snails panted and got tired) Gary: I give up. There's nothing to be found. Snellie and Lary: Yeah. Daniel: We give too. Pat: Meow. Yo-yo: Hey, I've found it! Gary: What is it yo? Yo-yo: I've found Squidward's clarinet it was landed underneath by that green guard worm. Snellie: (Gasps) The Guardworm!! Pat: Meow!!! Daniel: Get away from there he might wake up! Lary: Yeah! Yo-yo: Oh I will. But really quietly. (He took the clarinet and sneaky gets away from the guard worm with the clarinet in his hand and slithers back to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Pat) Snellie: He made it! Daniel and Gary: Yeah!!! Pat: Meooooow!!! Yo-yo: I told you dudes I can do it. Lary: My! Won't Squidward be proud? Gary: Here. I got this. (Takes the clarinet out of Yo-yo's snail hand and slithers off) Snellie: Good luck, Gary! (Later, SpongeBob and Squidward arrive at the Bikini Bottom Dumpster) SpongeBob: I guess Patrick is not kidding. Let us face that the clarinet is gone! Squidward: And were half pasted away from the recital. (Just then Gary the Snail arrived and puts the clarinet in SpongeBob's hand. Then Gary slithers off and goes back to Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Yo-yo and Pat) SpongeBob: Huh? What's...What's this? Could this be? (Gasps) The Clarinet!!! Squidward, look! Squidward: (Gasps happily) My clarinet! (Takes it out of SpongeBob's hand and kisses it) I can't believe we've found it! SpongeBob: I've should've known! Your clarinet was in the dumpster all along. (Laughs) Wait till I tell Gary. (Walks off) Squidward: Thanks, SpongeBob! I've got my clarinet back. (Plays his clarinet. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Yo-yo and Pat watched Squidward playing his clarinet) Snellie: Another happy ending! Gary: You said it, Snellie! Daniel: Squidward's finally playing his clarinet. Pat: Meow. Yo-yo: Looks like my work here is done. (Slithers off but he's stopped by Gary) Gary: Wait! Yo-yo: Huh? Gary: My name is Gary and I'm a snail. And this is Snellie and Lary. We still haven't figure out your name. Yo-yo: They call me Yo-yo. And I am a famous Hip-Hop-Snail of all of Bikini Bottom. I was about to sing a song in the idol. Why won't you join me? Gary: Thanks but...we can't do that. Besides if we sing with you at the idol, SpongeBob will get mad at us we just knew it. Lary: Yeah. Why don't you go on ahead and sing a song for the rest of the people of Bikini Bottom. Yo-yo: You bet! Snellie: And we promise we'll see each other ever again if you need us Yo-yo. Yo-yo: Thanks for everything. (Slithers off) Daniel: Oh well. At least you three still got me right, Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Right! Pat: Meow! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal for what he did today) Gary: We just went for a walk today and we already met a new snail friend. His name is Yo-yo and he's a Hip-Hop-Snail of all of Bikini Bottom so for that we can all hang out together. Snellie: When Squidward's clarinet was dropped, SpongeBob was so sad even Squidward. His recital was do today. Lary: Yeah even though we lose stuff all over Bikini Bottom I bet Yo-yo we'll be at our side of the snails. Gary: Today was a really good day of finding things didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Snellie: You sure said the words, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary yawns and meows and fells asleep SpongeBob is snoring so peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple Home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi, Gary the Snail here! Pearl: And Pearl. Gary: It's Christmas. Everyone is already enjoying one of the Holidays. Pearl: Wow. Look at your snail friends and worms they all wanted something for Christmas aren't they? Gary: They sure are and so were owners we all wanted something for Christmas even our best friend Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time!!! "Merry Christmas, Gary!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts